You're More Than A Friend Finished
by Dathrian Princess
Summary: Lily and James met when they were 4, take a look at how their friendship turns into love.
1. Tricycles and Slime

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 1 –Tricycles and Slime

~AN: I know I should be working on my It all started with the letter fan-fiction, but I just got this idea, and had to write it down.~

James Potter looked up when he heard the piteous cry. He looked around for it's source and saw a little red-head girl, with eyes as green as his slime set, sitting in thee dirt beside a pink tricycle. He crossed the road carefully, remembering what had been on that muggle TV show, Sesame Street. But he didn't see any grown-ups, and the little girl was really crying now. He managed to get across the road without any mishaps, and was soon kneeling beside her.

"Whatsa matter?" He asked.

The little girl looked up at him, then pointed to her knee. "I, I felled off my trikikle!" She wailed.

James looked at her knee; it had a big scrape on it. "Uh oh. I think we should get my Mummy for this one."

The little girl looked scared. "Is your Mummy nice?" She asked, her bottom lip trembling.

James was indignant, "Of course she is! She's the nicest Mummy in the world!"

"Does she have Sailor Moon band-aides?"

James frowned. "Not that I know of." He brightened. "We have Barney ones though."

The little girl screwed up her face. "Ok."

James helped her up. "By the way, I'm James Potter and I'm 4." He said this with much pride; he'd been waiting to turn 4 for a while.

"I'm Lily Evans, and I'm 4 too."

~AN: Whaddya think? Of course the other chapters will probably be longer, but this is just an introductory on really. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Lily and James or their families, Barney, or Sesame Street. I'm just a 15 year old with no life.


	2. Trains and Willows

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 2 –Trains and Willows

~AN: Thankies to my reviewer! I don't know how to make it accept anonymous reviews. Please r/r and tell me. Don't worry, the next few chapters are longish.~

__

7 Years Later

James Potter sat on the grass reading about the jelly-legs curse, in Curses And Counter Curses, by Professor Vindictus Viridian, when Lily Evans came flying up. 

~(I don't mean flying as in broomstick flying, just running really fast)~

"James! Guess what!" She exclaimed flopping down beside him.

He glanced up. "Hi yourself." He said.

She grinned. "Yeah, hi. But guess what!"

"You've finally grown a brain?"

"No silly! I've already got one, and this is even better news than that!"

"You've found out you're an alien from another planet?"

"No! Even better!"

"Well if it's none of those things, it can only be that you were accepted into that very **exclusive** boarding school you've been going on about for months, which, I must say, you have never mentioned the name of."

Lily grinned and clapped her hands, "Yes! I was accepted! And you aren't going to find out what it's called either." She stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes sparkling.

_In the 7 years since he had met Lily, he had decided that her eyes were not like his slime set, but more like the leaves of a willow, constantly changing, but always beautiful. She was sweet and fun loving, although very shy. She was also very smart, and James was glad she hadn't gone to his primary school, The Magical Man Public School, but rather, the local Godric Hollow Comprehensive. If she had gone to his primary, (which she couldn't for 2 reasons, 1 she was a girl and 2 she wasn't magical,) she would have beaten him at everything. She still wore here hair in the same braids that she had when she was 4, but they were longer now, reaching **¾'**s of the way down her back. She had an intriguing, although not pretty face, with a smatter of freckles, a little turned up nose, high cheekbones and wide eyes. Her whole face would go an interesting shade of pink whenever anyone outside her's and James's immediate families spoke to her._

__

He was called out of his daydream by a harsh voice calling, "Lily! Lily Evans get your but over here now!" The girl who owned the voice, a blond with a horsy face and too much neck, marched over and slapped Lily square across the face.

"Ow!" Lily cried out, cradling her assaulted cheek.

Petunia grabbed her sister by her braids. "I've been calling you for the past 15 minutes." She hissed. "Version's coming over and you need to make yourself respectable. And no funny stuff while he's here got it, freak."

James got up, his whole face going red. "You leave her alone Petunia Evans." He said warningly, "Or I'll…"

"You'll what Potter?" Petunia smirked. "You won't do anything or I'll set Vernon on you. Move it Lily." She dragged Lily away, still holding her braids.

"Bye James." Lily called out.

James clenched his fists. _Petunia was right, there was nothing he could do. _He was short for 11, but he had an athletic build and he was fast. But that great oaf Vernon Dursley was just looking for an excuse to hit him. But he was sick of the way Petunia treated Lily. And Lily just put up with it. Lily was one of his best friends, and he had to do something.

The rest of the school holidays passed quickly, and it was soon September 1st. Lily and James traveled to Kings Cross Station together. Once their mothers had left they stood, looking at each other awkwardly, until Lily gave James a quick hug, and walked away, the words, 'See you next summer.' Echoing in his head.

Sirius slapped James on the back. "Well James, she's not your usual type, but she does have a certain allure about her, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows.

James turned on Sirius, "You leave her alone Sirius Black, she's not your type. She's too innocent."

"She didn't look very innocent when she was hugging you." Sirius said.

"We've known each other since we were 4! She's like a sister to me!" James exclaimed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh. C'mon, let's get through the barrier

Lily looked around, a confused expression on her face. _My ticket says Platform 9 ¾ but I don't see it. _She thought.

"Need any help?"

Lily jumped, and turned around.

"Excuse me?" She said.

The boy standing behind her ran his fingers through his disheveled sandy hair. "I said do you need any help?" He repeated

"Wha, what do you mean?"

"Look, I know you must be a muggle-born witch about to start at Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?"

"You're prancing between 9 and 10 like a constipated ballerina. Besides, you have and owl."

Lily wrinkled her nose at his analogy, "Eew."

Th boy grinned, "Yeah it is a bit."

"But yes, I would like some help. How do I get to Platform 9¾?"

"You see the barrier between 9 and 10?"

"Yes, I'm confused, not stupid!" She said hotly.

Th boy grinned again, "Whoa, feisty. You got over your shyness fast."

Lily blushed. "Well, it's just you remind me of someone I know."

"Anyone special?"

"No… he's just a friend."

"Ok. I'm Remus Lupin by the way."

"Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Lily. Ok, now back to the barrier between 9 and 10."

"Yeah?"

"Walk straight through it."

"What? Are you crazy?" She asked.

He grinned. "Only slightly. But seriously. Walk through it. On the other side is Platform 9¾. Do it at a run if you're nervous."

"Can we do it together?"

Remus shrugged. "Why not."

They both walked through the barrier.

"So what school did you go to Lily?"

"Godric Hollow Comp. You?"

"The MMPS. I went with my two best friends Sirius Black and…"

"I hate to interrupt, but we should really get on the train. Can I sit with you?"

Remus nodded, "I don't see why not."

They both got on the train and walked down to the last compartment. As they opened the door Remus began, "Guys this is…" When he was interrupted by his old best friend James and his new friend Lily saying at exactly the same time,

"James?"

"Lily?"


	3. Gits and Mudbloods

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 3 Gits and Mudbloods.

~AN: Oks first I want to thank my 2 reviewers as always I love you. I'm sorry I forgot to put an AN on the bottom of the last chapter, me bad? I know I shouldn't have ended the last chapter when I did but me likes to be ebil. Hee hee. Please r/r this story, and if u have time, my others. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story bar Lauren Rose, Prof. Jacon, Lauren Rose's sister and Oliver Zabini (Blaise Zabini's dad)~

Remus looked confused. "You 2 know each other?"

James nodded, "Yeah, this is Lily Evans, the girl I told you about."

"The one who's sister's boyfriend is a stupid git?"

James nodded again, "Uh, yeah, that's the one,"

"And that's thee friend I was telling you about Remus… What did you call Vernon?" Lily asked, turning piercing green eyes on him.

"A git." James said uncomfortably. _Oh great I'm in for it now. _He thought.

Lily's laugh rang out, light and clear. "Ooh, I'll have to remember that one." She said delightedly. Then she turned accusing eyes on James. "How come you never told me you were a wizard?" She asked.

"You never told me you were a witch."

"I didn't know."

"Well… I did." He admitted.

Lily screwed up her face. "Whaddya mean?"

"I've known I was a wizard since I can't remember."

A drawling voice cut in, "Hanging around with mudbloods now Potter?"

James swung around, "Take that back Lucius Malfoy!"

Lily looked around too, and saw a pale, light haired boy with silver-blue eyes lounging in the doorway. There was something about this boy that she didn't like, maybe it was the way he was looking at her. This something made her forgo her instinct to blush, and burst into tears. Instead she walked over to him quickly, and seized his hand. "Congratulations Mr Malfoy, congratulations!" She said happily.

He looked confused, as did Remus, James and the other boy. In perfect unision they all said, "Huh?"

"You're the only boy who I've ever been insulted by who has brains!"

"Once again," James began, "Huh?"

"Well he's the first person who's ever called me something aside from; braniac, smarty pants, teacher's pet or bookworm. Congratulations!"

Malfoy looked confused. "I'll just, uh, go now." He edged out the door and closed it behind him.

James blinked. "You're alot less shy than you were this morning." He observed.

Lily went red. "Uh, well, I decided that seeing I was starting high school I should try and stop being so shy."

Sirius clapped his hands together. "I've got it!" He said loudly.

Lily jumped like she'd been shot.

James was confused. "You've got what?"

"I've finally placed where Lily's from. She's tricycle girl."

Lily frowned. "Tricycle girl?"

Sirius nodded. "James told me about you when my mum and Auntie Julie were having a cup of coffee one time."

"I'm afraid I still don't get you."

"Lily," James began patiently. "When and where did you and I first meet?"

"That's easy, I fell off my tricycle, ohh!"

"For someone so smart, you sure can be dumb." James said.

Remus sent him a look, "Lily, a girl I know from nursery school is starting this year, Molly Mirchant. ~AN: Molly Weasley now.~ She would probably really like to meet you."

Lily went slightly white, "O, ok. I'll just go and say hullo then."

Remus smiled, "Thanks Lily."

Lily started to walk out, then stopped. "Two questions before I leave." She said, looking directly at Sirius.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's your name, and who's Auntie Julie?"

"My name's Sirius Black, and Auntie Julie is James's mum."

"Her name's Julia." Lily said, then ran.


	4. Charms and Chocolate Syrup

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 4 Charms and Chocolate Syrup.

James had been at Hogwarts for three months now, and so far it had been cool. Not so different from home, except, now, he was allowed to do magic. He was becoming very frustrated with Lily, though, who was always studying. She would **not** lighten up. He was going to have to do something about that.

James walked down to breakfast early one Wednesday morning. He was meeting Remus, Sirius, and another boy he'd met, named Peter Pettigrew. James sat down to wait.

He had almost dozed off, sitting there, when Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in. He smiled at them, and indicated that they should pull up a chair.

"So what's so urgent that we had to wake up two hours before class on a Wednesday morning?" Sirius asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's about Lily," James began.

"Oh, her." Peter said. "Should we really have this discussion here then? She could walk in at any time."

"It's ok. She studies in her room of a morning." Remus said. "What?" H asked when everyone stared at him.

"How do you know?" James managed finally.

"She invited me to join her yesterday when I got back from the infirmary. She was studying in the common room coz she'd been kicked out of the dorm."

James shook his head, "Strange girl."

"So, why did you call a meeting of the fearsome four because of Lily?"

"Speaking of that, we need a new name."

"We'll find one. Back to the matter at hand, what's wrong with Lily?" Remus asked.

"She's too serious."

"No she's not, **I'm** Sirius."

"Not funny."

"Sorry."

"But really, she was never like this at Godric's Hollow. She used to have fun, now she spends all her time studying." James frowned. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"So what do you suggest we do, oh fearless leader?" Sirius asked.

"I think we should play a trick on her, it might help lighten things up."

"It might also make her mad." Remus pointed out.

"She'll get over it. She shouldn't take herself so seriously." Peter said.

They all stared at him.

"Well she shouldn't." He said defensively.

James just shook his head, "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Let's hide all her homework!" Sirius said.

Remus shook his head, "That **would** make her mad."

"Ok, let's make her do something really embarrassing, like kiss Malfoy." Peter suggested.

"Uh uh, that's cruel. You know how shy she is."

"I know!" Sirius jumped up. 

"What?" They all asked.

"We'll enchant her so she can only say what we want her to for the rest of the day."

James nodded, "That doesn't sound too bad. It's not like we'd make her say anything embarrassing." 

Remus got up, "It's decided then, we'll put a lingus totalus (~AN: It's said lin-gwus total-us.~) charm on her. Too bad that it's to b done on Lily; she's really good at charms.

"Yeah." Agreed Sirius.

"Well, Remus you're the best charm caster out of us 4, so you'd better do it." James said.

"Ok then. Should I do it this morning?" Remus asked.

Sirius, James and Peter nodded.

"That seems best." James replied.

Lily arrived, her hair in its customary braids, looking worn out.

"What's the matter Lily?" James asked in concern.

"Coffee." Lily yawned. "I need coffee, lots and lots of coffee."

Remus pushed the pot towards her. She poured herself a cup, and downed to scalding liquid black, with no sugar. After that she seemed to wake up, and glanced around at them all.

"Good Morning!" She said happily and pulled out her transfiguration book, which she proceeded to read whilst shoveling porridge into her mouth. Sirius was looking at her, his mouth open. She looked up from her second bowl and said, "What?"

He shook his head, "How do you **do** that?"

She looked confused. "Do what?"

"Well 2 things, how do you go from being exhausted to chirpy in less than 2 seconds, and how do you eat porridge so fast?"

Lily grinned, "Oh that's easy. Coffee makes me wake up, I'm totally addicted to the stuff, and my mum used to baby-sit. Have you ever eaten with 12 hungry 5 year olds? You learn to eat fast, or starve." She slammed her book shut. "Well I gotta go, I want to check something out in the library before class. See ya."

As she walked off, Remus got out his wand and muttered a few words. They saw her throat glow purple for a moment, before all traces of the spell disappeared.

As far as James was concerned, today was the best day at Hogwarts so far. Lily spent all Potions humming a song under her breath, which earned her a detention, then she 'accidentally' pronounced the hair-growing charm wrong, causing her hair to go green and grow to enormous proportions. He felt kind of sorry for her by the end of the day, and removed the charm quietly. Unfortunately, not quietly enough. Lily turned around, her eyes flashing. _Oh shit_. James thought. But she merely smiled and then walked off, her slightly longer braids swinging. James felt relief wash over him. He may not have been so relieved, had he heard the conversation Lily had with her 2 best friends, Molly Mirchant and Lauren Rose.

"Those 4 boys! Argh!" Lily was furious. They had played a trick on her!

Lauren looked up from her potions homework, "Everything ok?"

"No! Those 4 awful boys played a trick on me! They got me detention from Professor Jacons, and I'll bet Pettigrew was the one who stuffed up the hair-growing charm. Imagine! I had green hair in front of the **Slytherins**!"

Lauren pulled a sympathetic face. "So that's why you grew green hair. I wondered."

"But I can't believe they played a trick on me. I thought I was their **friend**." Tears prickled in her eyes.

Lauren tugged on one black curl; her blue eyes full of concern "Don't cry Lily. You have been very preoccupied lately with schoolwork. And it's because you're their friend that they did this. They could have done something really embarrassing."

"**This** could have been embarrassing! I'll bet it was the lingus totalus charm. They could have made me say **anything**!" 

Molly came skipping in, fiery hair streaming and brown eyes shining. She stopped immediately when she saw Lily was crying. "Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily simply cried harder.

"The Fearsome Four played a rotten trick on her which caused her to get detention, and personally I agree with Lily, it probably **was** Pettigrew who stuffed up the lengthostea charm and caused her hair to literally 'grow green.'" Lauren said, her eyes burning.

Molly stood up, her eyes flashing. "Well I'm not going to stand for it! Those 4 are about to meet their match!"

Lily looked up, her eyes wide and wet. "What are you going to do Molly? Don't get into trouble on my account."

Molly started to pace. "It's not just for you Lily, although you're the catalyst. Those 4 have been playing pranks on all of us, but I honestly thought you'd be safe, being their friend and all." She stalked out of the room.

James looked up when he heard Molly's footsteps. He wondered who the victim of thee temperamental redhead's wrath would be this time. _For such a short, sweet looking girl, she sure has a fierce temper_. He thought idly. He watched as she gazed around the room, dismissing the usual people. Her gaze had almost gone in a full circle when she finally found James and his gang. James looked into those flashing eyes, and resisted the urge to run. 

She came storming over. "James Potter this is the last straw!" She yelled.

All four boys cowered under her eyes. "Ye," James cleared his throat, as his voice squeaked. "Yes Molly?"

"I don't care if three of you boys are the hottest smartest funniest boys in Gryffindor! You had no right, you **know** how sensitive, Argh!! How dare you play such a cruel trick on Lily! She's helped you all with your Charms and Potions homework more times than I can count! And she thought you were her best **friend**, James! Her best friend! How could you **do** that to her?"

"What do ya mean Molly?" Sirius asked, in what he thought was his most innocent voice. She walked right up to him, and pushed him in the chest, so that he fell into the seat.

"That poor girl is upstairs **crying**. I get sick for one day and you guys hurt her feelings."

She said more, but James didn't hear her. He'd hurt her. He'd hurt his best friend of over 7 years. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a stinging slap across his cheek. He couldn't believe it. Molly had hit him! She never hit anybody. She got squeamish about cutting the dead caterpillars heads of in Potions. He knew he was in trouble. He shrank down in his seat as she advanced on him.

"Now you listen to me, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." She hissed. "You are all going to go upstairs to the Girl's Dorm, and you are going to apologise."

"Why should we." Peter said defiantly. Molly walked over, and Peter moved slightly so he was behind Sirius. Molly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

"You know, I've never liked you." She breathed. "And I've always thought the Slytherins were right to call you a mama's boy. Here's your chance to prove to me that you aren't a little coward. Now I warn you, I'm as good at Potions as Lily, and if you aren't careful I might b carrying around, oh, I don't know, a Love Potion. And I might 'accidentally' trip when I'm walking past you 4. So if I were you, I'd watch my step from now on."

She would have continued, but a 2nd year named Arthur Weasley, one of James's friends, came over and started talking to her about Mrs. Norris.

Meanwhile, Lily had calmed down enough to think rationally. She turned to Lauren, a glint in her eye that Lauren had never seen before.

"Lily," She said warningly, "What are you thinking?"

Lily spun around, braids flying. "I was thinking of getting them back."

"What? How? They're the best. They'd see a trick from a mile away."

"Aah," Lily tapped her nose. "That's where you're wrong. They're all pureblood wizards. When they play a trick on someone, it's always dependent on magic. Mine would be mostly a muggle one."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well last year I watched a movie called Parent Trap at the Cinema. I think we should do something like they did in the movie." Lily said.

"What's a Cinema?"

She rolled her eyes, _Sometimes I wonder about purebloods_. "I'll tell you later. Now here's what we have to do."

While Lily was having a meeting with Lauren, James was having one with his friends.

"We have to apologise." James said.

"For what? It's not out fault she's so touchy." Peter exclaimed.

"I'd forgotten how sensitive she is. She's so at ease with us and the rest of the Gryffindors." James explained.

"I agree with James." Remus said.

"Me too!" Chimed in Sirius.

James nodded. "It's settled then, 3 against 1. When?"

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast. If she's anything like my little sister, she'll need some time to cool off." Sirius said.

"Ok. Tomorrow at breakfast. Now let's go to Hogsmeade." Remus agreed.

James got out his invisibility cloak, and they hurried off.

Lily was furious. Where were they? She needed them to be asleep, before she and Lauren could carry out the plan. She heard James's wonderful, _Wonderful? Where did that come from?_ **Familiar** voice. She quickly lit her candle, and then moved it behind the desk divider, so the light couldn't be seen. The 4 boys came in, laughing and falling over things. She felt her anger boil up, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Out a little late aren't we?"

James felt his heart miss a beat, _Who's there?_ He wondered.

"It's only, I don't know, 3 hours past curfew. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will understand when I tell him that you 4 were out marauding at this hour."

"That's the perfect name for us!" Sirius exclaimed. "The Marauders!"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about names now, Black."

The speaker picked up a candle and walked over. James felt a lurch of apprehension, relief, and something that he couldn't identify in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean Lily?" Sirius asked.

"For heavens sake, Black!" She snapped. "It's 1 in the morning. Do you have **any** idea how serious this is?"

"Of course I do! I'm Sirius."

"**Not** funny." Lily said, her green eyes shooting sparks.

"Look Lily," James began, throwing caution to the winds. "We're really sorry about that prank. We forgot how sensitive and shy you were."

"Oh, **that**." Lily dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I'm not angry or upset anymore. You of all people should know that I stop being mad after about ½ an hour. Besides," She continued, "I wanted longer hair, and I didn't let Madam Pomfrey cut it all off. But I think I like it red, thanks anyway. And I'll have company in detention, judging by how late you were to lunch."

"Told you we needn't say sorry." Peter muttered.

James was astonished; he couldn't believe how sweet Lily was. "Thanks Lily."

"For what? No reason to thank me." She said.

"But if you aren't angry about the prank, why **are** you angry?" Sirius asked.

"Have you **any** idea how **grave** this situation is? You could have been expelled! And all for a few bottles of –what's it called again? Oh yes, –Butterbeer!"

James felt his mouth drop open. When he looked around, he saw that all the others had their mouths open too. "Ho, how did you know?" He asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Grow a brain James, you were seen. Lauren's big sister's best friend, Minnie McGonagall (AN: Yes, Minerva, future teacher.) saw you in the Three Broomsticks. She only didn't tell anyone because she doesn't want Gryffindor to lose points anymore than we do. Now, if you'll excuse me, tomorrow's the full moon, and I'm exhausted." She stretched and then strolled out.

James looked around at his friends, "C'mon, let's go to bed."

Lily watched as they headed to bed, stifling a giggle. She had **loved** the look on Remus's face when she had mentioned the full moon. She had figured out that Remus was a werewolf after the second time. She had been reading about werewolves in her DADA book, and had recognised the symptoms. She waited 10 minutes, then went upstairs to get Lauren and their equipment.

She crept with Lauren into the 1st Year Boy's Dormitory. Giggling softly, they spread honey all through their sheets, and put shaving cream in every pair of shoes they owned.

"Be careful not to put any in their room-mate's shoes." Lily whispered.

"No, we wouldn't want to embarrass someone innocent, would we." Lauren giggled.

Lily smiled back. She pointed her wand at the shoes. "Pedus Squelchus." She whispered. The shoes glowed electric blue for a moment, and the shaving cream disappeared. She dipped her index finger in, and it came out covered in the mint-scented cream. She grinned. "Perfect."

"What did you do, Lily?" Lauren asked quietly.

"I put a charm on their shoes. The shaving cream won't come out for 24 hours, then it'll vanish without a trace. I've also ensured that their feet will squelch **all** day."

Lauren giggled again. (AN: She's a very giggly person, ok. Hmm… Reminds me of someone I know.) "Great. Which side should I rig the chocolate syrup up to?"

Lily thought for a moment, "The right. They're all right handed, so put the buckets on the right side."

Lauren and Lily quickly finished, and then went back to their dorm.

The next morning Lily sat reading an Agatha Christie novel called Mrs. McGinty's dead. She looked up for a minute, and thanked whoever wrote their timetable that they still had an hour before Charms that morning. She heard the crash of a bucket hitting the floor, and then,

"LILY EVANS!!"

She looked up, just as James came storming down the stairs. He was covered in honey, chocolate syrup and shaving cream. "Why James!" She said in a shocked voice. "Why one earth are you covered in food and shaving cream? Were you hungry? You're not old enough to shave, are you?"

"You should know!" He yelled.

She smirked. "You're right, I do know. Don't prank me again. I suggest you shower and change before Charms. See you at breakfast." She walked out with Lauren, both of them giggling.

James felt a grudging respect. _Good call, Lily_. He thought.

Disclaimer: I own nothing bar Lauren, her big sis and Prof. Jacon.


	5. Remembering

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 5 –Remembering.

After that James had become Lily's **real** best friend. Not just a confident, but a friend too. James often wondered what would of happened, had Lily not played her trick. They certainly wouldn't have been such good friends. Nothing much changed after that. Malfoy continued to be a stupid git, with is two friends/sidekicks, Severus Snape, and Oliver Zabini to egg him on. The 4 Marauders broke the record for the most detentions in 1 term, Lily had crush after crush, and, along with her 2 best pals, became one of the most wanted girls in all of the year. She also continued to get straight A's. The only really exciting thinks that happened were; The making of the Marauders Map, the discovering by 3 of the Marauders that their fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and when James, Sirius and Peter became illegal animagi. It wasn't until the 6th year that everything began to change…

AN: I know, I know, Chapter 5 is mega short. I am sooo sorry. But Chapter 5 is only remembering. It's basically a summary of everything between Lily's trick, and December in their 6th year.


	6. Trivial Confidences

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 6 –Trivial Confidences

AN: Squeeeeeee! Everyone has been sooo nice! I love ya's all! Thanks Shadun for all your help, you're so loyal! And I suppose I'd better thank my sista too, for all her support and praise. (Hmm… I wonder what she wants.) But thanks to all my reviewers… Ok, thanks to Arorra, Shadun, MegHart, Lizmaurder4eva, Star, Kimimela Maeve, Perdolwen, Xandra Magrathea, Raven-gal2002. You guys are all the best!

For once James wasn't at the breakfast table before Lily. She was sitting there, reading a notice. James wasn't in a good mood. He'd been having a dream about having to face a boggart, and it had turned into Lily lying on the ground, white and cold.

James had been having strange, conflicting emotions about Lily lately. He wanted her to be happy, but he hated it when she laughed at a guy's jokes. He wanted her to be loved, but he felt like punching anyone, even his best friend Remus when they so much as smiled at her. He told himself over and over that he was just being protective. He knew how vulnerable she was, so he was trying to make sure that she didn't get hurt. But no matter how many times he said it, the words refused to ring true. He had started noticing little changes in her; how her teeth were smaller, and straighter. How the freckles on her left cheek made a love heart, how her green peridot eyes shone when she laughed, he felt as if he could look into those eyes forever. She was always complaining about how awful her hair was, and how she would have to get it cut, but he liked the way the chilli-red curls framed her heart-shaped face. And her eyelashes, which were so long and dark, they made little crescents on her cheeks when she blinked.

He was pulled out of his reverie with a jolt, and saw the green eyes that he had been daydreaming about looking at him in excitement. He felt his face go red, and he hoped she wouldn't notice. She didn't, she was too busy waving a notice in his face.

"Read it James!" She said happily.

He looked at it, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Memo

Attention all students, there will be a Christmas Ball on December the 25th. All students going (3rd year and up) Have permission to go into Hogsmeade this coming Saturday, if they can obtain written consent from their parents and present it to their Head Of House.

Deputy Headmistress, 

Professor M. McGonagall

Lily studied his gorgeous face while he read. She sighed pensively. She loved the way his nose wrinkled when he was concentrating. She loved everything about him, actually. She admitted. She just loved **him**. She blinked. _Did I just think that?_ She wondered. _Yes, I did._ She told herself firmly. _Wonderful, just wonderful_.She told herself. _I couldn't have fallen for a more unobtainable person. This is **James Potter.** The wonderful chaser_.And, in her opinion, the cutest, sweetest, funniest, smartest, most popular boy in the whole school. _But wait!_ She told herself. _Petty got Vernon. Not your smartest choice, but everyone was different. Damn! Now I wish I'd listened more closely to Petty's boy-catching tips. What was the first? Oh yes, make him jealous. Fine, I'll try it. I've got nothing to lose, anyway._

James had finished reading, she noticed. She gave a girlish sigh, then affected a voice to match.

"Ah, isn't it wonderful. I hope Oliver Zabini asks me. He's soo cute. Those **eyes**," _Are ugly, I like brown ones_, "That **smile**," _Is nowhere near as white as it should be, _"That **hair,**" _Is too perfect, and besides, I don't like blonds._ "So, James," She began casually, "Who're you gonna take to the ball?"

James was about to answer, when Sirius came in,

" 'Lo James, 'Lo Lily. What's up?"

"Umm, let's see." Lily said, her eyes sparkling. "The sky, birds, clouds, that rogue hippogriff… Rogue Hippogriff! Oh no! Hagrid!" She jumped up from the table, and ran, leaving James and Sirius staring after her.

"Soo, what were you guys actually talking about?" Sirius asked.

"There's going to be a ball on Christmas night."

"Cool. You gonna go?"

"I dunno, balls aren't really my thing."

"Hmm… Who should I take? You know, Lauren's very pretty."

"Yeah." James was non-committal.

"Who does Lily want to go with?"

"Oliver Zabini." James made a face.

"Yuck! That awful git?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah." James nodded.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I dunno." James shrugged.

"Let's go ask her then."

They both got up and walked towards the lake. Out there they found Lily and Hagrid both gazing up at the hippogriff. Lily pulled out her wand,

"Ascenti Immobulus!" She yelled. The hippogriff stopped and just hung there in the air. "Discenti Incantatem." She said, pointing her wand at the immobilised hippogriff. It floated gently down to earth and Hagrid looped a chain over it's head. "I, uh, have some homework to do, Hagrid. I'll see you later."

_She's really pale_. James thought. He put his hand on her arm, and she flinched. 

"Lily? Are you ok?"

She gave him a shaky sort of smile.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'll see you later."

She walked away. James looked at his hand. _Wait a sec_. He thought. **_Blood?_** He showed his hand to Sirius. Sirius looked at him,

"Follow her?" James nodded,

"Definitely."

Lily tried to walk normally, holding her injured left arm against her chest. When she got to the entrance she staggered up the steps, and leant against the wall, breathing hard.

"Lily? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

_That's the second time today that I've heard those words_. She thought hazily. She smiled in the direction of the voice.

"I'm ok, I just need to…" She slumped, and the whole world went black.

"Lily?" Remus repeated. "Oh shit." He grabbed her under the arms, and pulled her up. _She's very light_. He thought. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and turned around. James and Sirius were standing there, staring. "James, Sirius, she just collapsed." He said helplessly.

James shook his head; he needed to think clearly.

"Sirius, you go get Madam Pomfrey, Remus, you hold her up. I'll… I'll try and stop the bleeding." He snapped.

"Bleeding? What bleeding?" Remus asked, as Sirius ran off.

"This bleeding." James said, pushing up her left robe sleeve. There was literally blood pouring out of the wound, and her robes were soaked.

"Shit." Remus said again. James started taking off her robes,

"Help me Remus."

"What're you doing?" Remus asked

"Taking off her robes to make bandages."

"What? But,"

"Remus, this is no time to think about her modesty, besides, she's wearing her school uniform."

"How do you know?"

"Duh, this is Lily. I'll bet she wears it during the holidays too."

"I do not." Lily said blearily.

Before James had time to answer Madam Pomfrey and Sirius were there.

"Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey said, "Oh not again." She magiced a stretcher and they all went up to the infirmary.

Once they were in the hospital wing James turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"What did you mean by not again?"

"It's the 5th time this week that Lily's been hurt by one of Hagrid's 'pets'. The last time it was a tengu."

"A tengu?"

"Nasty things, commonly found in Japan. Very fond of tricks. Thought it'd be funny to throw Lily in the lake. A kappa nearly got her. She came up here with Lauren, almost dead. Had a dreadful asthma attack."

"Asthma?"

"Muggle illness, causes people to be unable to breath." She bustled around, cleaning the wound, then healing it. "There you go Miss Evans." She said. "Stay away from Hagrid for a while. I don't want to see you in here again because you've been hurt helping him."

Lily nodded mutely, and pulled on her blood-soaked robes.

"Thanks for helping me you guys." She said, looking at them all.

They all shrugged.

"It was no big deal." Sirius said.

They walked down the corridor, 

"So Lily," James began. She looked up.

"Yeah, Prongs?" She asked. He started,

"What did you call me?"

"Prongs. I've heard the others calling you that. You're Prongs, Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot and Pettigrew is Wormtail."

"Ok, well back to what I was saying, do you **really** want to go to the ball with Zabini?"

Lily smiled a sad smile, and decided to tell the truth.

"No, not really"

"Then why do you want him to ask you?" James asked.

_Because you won't ask me_. "Because I know that the guy I like would never in a million years like me back."

"Who is he?" Remus asked

"Yeah, who? If you tell us, maybe we can help." James added.

"No you couldn't." Lily said. "Who're you guys going with?" She asked, looking at the boys.

"Lauren Rose." Remus said.

"Damn! Lily, will you go with me?" Sirius asked.

"Why not. I don't like you, but you're nice." Lily agreed.

"What does your mystery guy look like?" Remus asked.

"He's sooo cute. He's got messy black hair, about my height, maybe a bit taller, deep, chocolatey brown eyes; you could drown in those eyes. And he's smart, funny, nice, and popular. Totally unobtainable."

"Merlin, Lily! I wish you'd talk about something aside from boys!" James snapped. He didn't know why he said it, he just did.

"I do!" She said. James snorted

"Yeah, I almost forgot, you talk about school too."

"Uh, we'll just be going now." Remus said, and both boys quickly ran away. Lily and James were too engaged in their screaming match to notice.

"What am I supposed to talk about, James Harry Potter, Quidditch?!" Lily yelled.

"It might be a nice change!" James retorted.

"Look, Potty and the Flower are fighting." Severus Snape sneered to Lucious Malfoy and Oliver Zabini. Lily and James both turned around.

"SHUT UP!" They both yelled.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Lily shrieked after them, and they hopped the rest of the way down the corridor. Then she turned back to him,

"I may be an ok flyer, but I hate heights, which you know very well!" She screamed.

"I don't really care! I just wish you wouldn't confide in me about such trivial matters!" He shouted in return.

"Fine! I won't confide in you at all! I won't talk to you!" She said angrily.

"You think I care? I don't!"

"Good!"

Lily stormed off angrily. Then her eyes filled with tears, and she ran for an empty classroom.

"He hates me, he absolutely hates me." She whispered, and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, as she cried.

AN: Poor Lily, and things aren't gonna get any easier. Muahahaha. Wanna know what happens? Review!

-Ashlie


	7. Deadly Nightshade Kills No really Part 1

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 7 –Deadly Nightshade Kills…No, really.

Lily and James avoided each other after that. James was tired and snappy, and Lily was no longer bright and cheerful. Three days after the big row, Lily got a letter that upset her immensely.

Dear Miss Evans,

We regret to inform you of the untimely passing of your mother and father, Bianca and Roderic Evans. They died at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We give you our deepest condolences, and hope that this incident has not too deeply affected you. Owls have been sent to you head of house, and headmaster. They shall inform the teachers.

With much regret,

LSS

Lazalon Sydney Samps –Ministry Of Magic –Interaction With Muggle Deaths Department.

She showed the letter to both Molly and Lauren. Molly looked at her in concern,

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She said, patting Lily's arm, before going back to her conversation with her boyfriend, Arthur Weasley. Lily wasn't hurt by Molly's attitude, she knew they'd have a big cry later, but that she had to get on with her life too. Lauren had bitten her lip, then given Lily a big hug, before turning back to Remus and talking with him about the unforgivable curses. Lily quietly got up, and walked out of the Great Hall. It wasn't until she got outside that she realised Malfoy and Co. had followed her.

"Well, well, well, Evans without her bodyguards, how interesting." Malfoy drawled.

"Go away Malfoy." Lily replied, without looking up from her book bag.

"Easy girl, I'm not here to insult you." He said.

"What do you want, then?" She asked, finally looking up.

"I want you to go to the ball with me." He said, looking her up and down in away that made her feel unclean, and in need of a shower.

"No thanks," _As if _! "I'm going with Sirius." _Thank God!_ "Go with Narcissa Murl, you know, that blond in your year. I hear she's got the **biggest** crush on you." Malfoy shrugged

"Your loss, my gain." He said, giving her one more look over. She resisted the urge to shudder with disgust. He walked off, sniggering with his friends.

Lily watched him go, feeling the urge to burst into tears become almost overpowering. She moved blindly down the corridor, and opened a random door. She ran in, closing the door behind her. She looked around.

The classroom was obviously unused. The chairs and desks were all piled up near the blackboard. There was a huge window seat in a corner, which was odd, as there was no window there. She could hear voices coming closer, and panicked. She couldn't let anyone know she was crying in here. She moved over to the window seat, with a vague idea of hiding under the seat, but as soon as she touched it, the room whirled, and she had to sit down quickly.

The Marauders were all in there now, and she started to apologise, and walk out, when Pettigrew shut the door.

"Anyone outside?" James asked, looking around. Peter shook his head,

"Nope, we're safe."

"Good, there's no-one in here either. The Map says that Lily's next door."

"Good, I wouldn't want that sneaky bitch listening." Peter said spitefully.

"Hey," James began, then stopped.

"You leave Lily alone, Peter." Remus said.

"Yeah, she's not sneaky, **or** a bitch." Sirius agreed.

"Whatever."

"Shut up, you three." James said lazily. "We aren't here to discuss Lily's potential sneakiness or bitchiness. We're here to talk about visiting Hogsmeade." Remus nodded,

"I think Saturday night would be good. Because the night after, we'll be busy."

"Yeah, and I really need to go to Zonkos. **And** I've a craving for butterbeer." Sirius added. James tapped the map with his wand, and muttered,

"Mischief managed. Ok then," He said, turning to the others. "On Saturday the Marauders are going to Hogsmeade."

"Uh, James," Peter began tremulously.

"Yeah Wormtail?" James asked.

"How do you get the Map to work again?" James sighed; he must have gone over this a thousand times.

"If I had a galleon for every time you've said that…" He relented. "Tap it with your wand and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Honestly, you helped write the map. But never mind that now, let's get to Potions."

They all left the room.

Lily looked at her watch. "Oh f***" She breathed, and ran off to Potions too.

The next day Lily was waiting for Lauren by the one-eyed witch. She was reading, ~( AN: No surprise there)~ when she heard laughter coming from inside the statue. She looked up.

James froze when he saw who was standing outside the one-eyed witch.

"Shit." He whispered, and joined his friends, who were all standing there, watching her. James wondered if she was going to show her almighty authority as a prefect, and take points off them. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes dark and a strange expression on her face. Then, she closed her book, and walked away.

"Quick!" Remus hissed. James snapped out of his daze, and hurriedly checked the Map. The only person Lily met was Lauren, and they both headed towards the Library.

Lily finished her homework quickly, her mind on what had happened earlier. _He didn't even say Hello_. She thought. _He just stared at me until I left_. A tear ran down her face, and plopped onto her Arithmancy essay. She watched as the scarlet ink smeared. Another tear fell, then another, and another. Soon she was just staring at her ruined essay, crying for her mother and father, for herself, and for anyone in general that might be upset.

"Aw, wook, it's iddle baby Evans. Whatsa matter Evans, mummy forget that you wanted choccy milk, not plain?" Malfoy sneered.

"She can't." Lily whispered.

"Sorry, didn't hear you, Evans. What'd you say?" Malfoy asked, smirking. Snape and Zabini sniggered.

"I said, 'She can't'. She's dead!" Lily yelled, and ran out of the Library, leaving the three shocked Slytherins behind.

~AN: Poor Lily, I told you things were going to get worse. This is only the first half of chapter 7, But I thought I'd halve it, because it's so long. Please r/r.


	8. Deadly Nightshade Kills No really Part 2

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 7 –Deadly Nightshade Kills…No, really. (Part 2)

~AN: This chapter goes straight on from the last one.~

For the next week James and Lily ignored each other, avoiding each other's eyes in the hallway and such. Then Lily heard a rumor that James was going to the ball with Maleficent Baddock. _Oh that'd be right_. She thought. _I'm not allowed to go with a Snake, but he is. And to make it worse, she's Murl's best f***ing friend_.

She slammed her knife and fork down and stormed out of the hall, her appetite gone. _I'll do it tonight then._ She thought, her throat choking up. _It's not like anyone here'll miss me. The Marauders all hate me, Lauren's too busy snogging Remus to notice I'm upset and so's Molly, 'cept with Arthur. I've got Potions now, so I can get the belladonna, and I'm safe from the Marauders, because they're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and the full moons not until the night after. So, midnight. Yes, I've always fancied that time. Lots of stars, under the oak tree by the lake. Yes I like that._ Her mind made up; she went to the dungeons. After checking there was no one inside, she went to the store cupboard and took out the powdered belladonna. 

(~AN: belladonna and deadly nightshade are exactly the same thing, for anyone who didn't know.~) She tipped a carefully measured amount into one of her Potions vials, and sat down in her seat, taking out everything she would need for the next hour. (~AN: I dunno how long their classes are, but I'm going to assume they're an hour long.~)

James walked into Potions with Remus, both of them talking about the Christmas Ball. They stopped immediately when they saw Lily. James was struck by how much she had changed. She was no longer the sill 4 year old Lily, nor was she the sweet naïve 11 year old Lily, or even the kind, funny, happy 16 year old Lily of a little over a week ago. She was still as beautiful as ever, but there was a strange sadness about it. She was thinner, paler, and there were deep purple shadows under her eyes. She appeared to be working harder than ever, and James heard that she had burst into tears 3 days ago in the Library because Malfoy was teasing her. He'd also heard that she had asked Malfoy to the ball, but he'd turned her down. This had caused an uproar, because she was supposed to be going with Sirius, so Sirius had told her he was now going with his little sisters best friend, a girl named Carry Macintosh. This had obviously hit Lily very hard, and she'd told him he could go with anyone he damn well wanted to, because he wasn't her crush, and she wouldn't like **him** in a million years. That statement had **not **gone down well, and now none of the Gryffindors bar her two best friends and Remus were talking to her. Remus upheld that it was not solely her fault, that both parties were to blame, so he wasn't going to take sides. This had caused some friction between Remus and Peter, but it had soon been over, because neither wanted to lose one of their best friends. (~AN: Although personally I think Peter would have deserved it. DIE rat, DIE!!!~) 

'Besides,' Remus had said, 'Lily's a good listener, and her class notes are easier to understand than yours are. She doesn't ask questions about why I'm sick a lot either.' So the other Marauders just ignored her, and let Remus be when he was talking to her. James quickly got out all of his Potions stuff, just as Professor Jacon came in.

"What have we got after this?" Sirius asked James.

"Transfiguration with McGonagall." James answered.

"It's really weird having her." Sirius said.

"Yeah, especially considering she was in the 7th year when we were in the 1st. I mean, we used to call her Minerva."

"No more talking." Professor Jacon said sharply. "And that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor."

They proceeded to work in peace. Finally Professor Jacon clapped his hands,

"That should have been sufficient time to work in." He said. "Everyone rinse your hands. Then we'll try the potion on…" He gazed around the room. "On Potter." He said, smiling evilly. _Shit_. James thought. He turned to Sirius, panicking.

"What'm I gonna do, Padfoot? That's a **truth** potion." Sirius winked,

"Don't worry." He whispered. He took out his wand, and ducked, as a spark of amber light flew over his head. It hit the blackboard with a terrific bang, and left a huge smoking hole. James looked around in time to see Lily calmly putting away her wand.

"Miss Evans you just earned yourself a detention." Jacon snapped.

Lily listened politely to his raving, as a sense of relief came over her. **Anything** would be better than listening to how James felt about her.

"Are you listening to me, Evans?" Jacon asked angrily.

"Yes, Professor." Lily said politely.

"Then what did I say?"

"I have detention here this afternoon from 4 until 8. I have to clean this dungeon from top to bottom." Lily chanted in a monotone.

"I'm glad you understand. I will also be taking 50 points from Gryffindor for willful vandalism."

"Yes Professor."

Everyone glared at Lily as they cleaned up the mess. In all the excitement Professor Jacon forgot about testing the potion, something for which both James and Lily were very grateful.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade tonight." Sirius whispered. James nodded.

"What with Potions this morning, and Divination this afternoon, we're gonna need some butterbeer." He could hear whispering, and leant back slightly, so he could hear what was being said.

"Lily, is anything wrong? You've been rather quiet lately." He heard Lauren say.

"I'm fine." Lily said in a totally emotionless voice.

"Is it boy trouble? Are you upset because Malfoy won't go to the ball with you?"

"Lauren, think about it for a moment. This is me, Lily Addrianna Evans, the girl you've known since the first year, the girl you has been teased by Malfoy since the first year. Do you really think that I'd ask him to go to the ball with me?"

James waited with baited breath for Lauren's answer.

"No… I guess not." Lauren said slowly.

"Good. Besides, you know who I like, who I've liked since the third year."

"You still like him? Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Because," Her voice was thick with tears, "Because he hates me. He'll probably never like me. I described what my crush looked like right in front of him, and he got mad and told me not to talk about boys all the time."

"Why are you so upset? Just move on."

"I **can't** move on. I **love** him! I've loved him since the third year. Probably longer than that. I used to love him as a friend, but that changed. He's my one and only, my soul mate. I want… I wanted to grow old with him."

The bell rang then, cutting off Lauren's reply. James went to Transfiguration, feeling a deep, wrenching sadness in his heart.

Lily slipped out of the portrait hole the minute her watch said midnight. She hurried towards the lake, then slowed down. _What am I hurrying for?_ She wondered._ It's not like I've got anywhere to be_. She shrugged in answer to her question. She sat down beneath the old oak. As she sat, a song floated into her mind (~AN: I know that this song, I'm With You, by Avril Lavigne hasn't been invented yet in this time, but I love it, so I'm putting it in. : -P~)

__

I'm standing on a bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark,

I thought you'd be here by now.

By now,

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

__

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

__

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you

_Strangely fitting._ She thought. She took the vial of belladonna out of her pocket. Then she picked up her wand.

"Incetius Aquerous." A steaming goblet appeared. She added the powder, and the goblet steamed even more. She downed the poison, and grimaced at the taste. _Well it's not going to taste **nice,** Lily, it's a poison._ She told herself. She shivered, and pulled her cloak around herself, waiting for the potion to take affect.

"She's just so annoying!" James exclaimed. "I mean, if she wasn't such a bitch all the time, we wouldn't fight so much!"

"The way I recall it, you were the one who started the fight, James, and you've never fought before this." Remus replied.

"Whatever. The point it, if I never saw her again it would be too soon."

"Ok, point taken. Now can we hurry back? I was supposed to talk to Lily at 10, and we're late, it's way past 12."

"Who cares? It couldn't have been too important. You can talk to her tomorrow."

"Please, James."

"Oh, alright."

They started walking again, and soon saw Sirius; he was running up to them, Lauren in tow.

"We, we couldn't find her, Moony." Sirius said, stopping and breathing hard.

"Find who?" James asked.

"I asked Padfoot to go find Lily, do I could apologise for being late." Remus said, taking Lauren's hand.

"She's gone Remus. I heard her get up at 11.30, and assumed she'd gone to find you, but it's 1.30 and she's not back yet. And she left this behind." Lauren held up a silver locket and chain. Inside was a muggle picture of her mother, and a picture of her with Lauren. That picture was moving, and Lily kept on leaning over to Lauren, whispering something, then laughing at the expression on Lauren's face. James had taken that picture during the third year, catching the girls during one of their many gossip sessions. James knew how much the locket meant to Lily, she wouldn't leave it behind for no reason. "And it's the only picture Lily has of her mum." She added.

"Can't she take another one?" James asked.

"James, Lily's mum and dad died last week. She can't take any more pictures of her." Lauren said sadly, James knew that Mrs. Evans had been Lauren's real mother, not the druggie bitch Lauren lived with.

"But, why didn't she tell me?" James asked, expecting a full upbraiding.

"I don't know. You guys haven't been talking for a while now. Maybe she figured you didn't care."

"We've got to find her. C'mon." James said, his earlier words forgotten.

They ran past the lake, and James almost tripped.

"What the?" He pulled out his wand. "Lumos."

Lauren gasped, as the wand's light showed a person lying on the grass. James moved the wand higher, so he could see the person's face. James's heart lurched. It was Lily.

"Lily?" He breathed. He knelt down beside her, and toughed her cheek. It was dry and cold. "Oh my god, Lily." He scooped her up, and hugged her to him. Her head lolled. Lauren knelt down.

"Oh no, I knew she was upset, but not like this. Damn the Dark Lord!" She exclaimed. Remus and Sirius knelt down too.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well isn't it obvious? He killed her parents, and that, combined with the fact a **certain** someone," She looked directly at James as she said this, "doesn't care for her, **and** the fact that Mol and I have been to busy has obviously taken it's toll. She decided that no-one loved her, and that no-one would miss her." Lauren picked up the goblet, which was still steaming slightly. She sniffed it. "Nightshade. And we don't know how long. At least an hour, I'd say." Lauren dropped her face into her hands, and began to cry. Remus put his arm around her.

"James, you and Sirius go get Madam Pomfrey." He said.

"No." James shook his head. "I'm staying here. You go. Take Lauren and Sirius."

"Ok, fine." The three of them got up, and ran towards the castle.

"Lily, oh Lily, why?" He asked, holding her close. He felt tears rising in his eyes. "If I ever find the guy that did this to you, I'll kill him." He wiped his eyes. _Why did Lauren look at me when she told us about the guy Lily likes? _He gazed down at the locket in his hands. _What was the secret that made Lauren look so amazed?_ He wondered. The picture Lauren smiled up at him, then touched her heart and pointed at Lily. She earned a smack off Lily for that. He frowned, glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed them back up, impatiently. "Wha?" He asked softly. Lauren repeated the gesture, then pointed at him. He didn't have time to figure it out though, because at that exact moment, Sirius, Remus and Lauren reappeared, Madam Pomfrey following them.

"What happened this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Lily drank deadly nightshade." Lauren said, her voice slightly muffled, as her face was currently buried in Remus's robes. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen. What with her mother dying, and having a big fight with **'that boy'**" Was it James's imagination, or did Madam Pomfrey's eyes flicker over to James? "As she puts it, she was bound to become depressed."

"But she'll live, won't she?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Lupin. If she's had the poison in her for very long she could very well die. I'll need to give her the antidote as soon as possible."

"How long will it take to find out whether she'll live?" James asked.

"I won't know until she wakes up, which could be a very short while, a couple of hours, to a very long while, a year. After a year, there is almost no chance that she will ever wake."

"Ok."

For the second time that fortnight Lauren and the Marauders followed Madam Pomfrey up to the infirmary because of Lily. They watched while the antidote was administered.

"I think you should go now." Madam Pomfrey said. "You can visit her of course, but you've all got classes tomorrow, and, no doubt Professor Dumbledore will want to know why you were all out of bed." They nodded, and trooped off.

The rest of the term went by in a blur. The reason for Lily's absence was not explained to the students, they were simply told that she was sick. The Marauders did no more tricks that term, and decided to go home for the Christmas holidays. James, who had been visiting everyday, sat next to her the whole day before they had to leave.

"I'm going home for the holidays, but I'll be back next term. By then you'll be back on your feet, and we can talk. I'll miss you like crazy, Lily. I, I love you." He got up, and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, who'd just appeared in the doorway. "Please owl me if there's any change." He said. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I will, Mr. Potter, I will."

James left, and hopped on the train.

~AN: Okieday, I don't own Avril Lavigne's song I'm with you, I don't own Hagrid or anyone you recognise. I do own Oliver Zabini, Maleficent Baddock and Narcissa Murl. I also own Lauren Rose.

Thankies to all my reviewers, I love you!


	9. Feasts and Love, AND, I Love You

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 8 –Feasts and Love

~AN: Thank you soooo much to everyone that has reviewed. I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Only this and one more chapter to go. Then I'm going to move onto another story that is very loosely related to this one.~

James looked out the window. He couldn't wait to get back, and see Lily again. _Why hasn't there been an owl?_ He wondered for the millionth time. _Maybe it got lost_. He reasoned. He looked up as the compartment door opened.

"What do **you** want, Malfoy?" He asked angrily.

"Just wanted to find out the latest on your **girlfriend**." He said the last word sneeringly.

"What do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend." _Not since the start of the 6th year. I haven't been able to find one that measures up to Lily_. Malfoy put on a look of mock surprise.

"Why that mudblood Evans, of course. Everyone's saying she stayed over at your house at Christmas. Hey, I knew she was desperate, but puh-lease." Whatever he'd been about to say next was cut off, as James grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. Lily. In. Front. Of. Me. Again." He said, punctuating each word by slamming him into the door. He let go, and Malfoy ran away with a frightened squeak, after all, he had no chance against an enraged James, who, for all he was shorter, was stronger, and better at magic.

James sat down again, running a hand through his already messy black hair. _Great, now everyone'll know that I'm in love with her. What happens if she doesn't love me?_ He pushed that thought away, it was too terrible to even think about. He couldn't wait to see her again, see her emerald eyes sparkling, and her auburn braids swinging. He'd never really liked those braids. What could he do about them? Laughing softly, he set about designing a spell to permanently change Lily's hairstyle.

Lily gazed into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. _Why isn't he here yet?_ She wondered. _It's 3 in the morning. _ _I know why Remus isn't here; it's the full moon. But James would usually have come up by now. ***Maybe he didn't come back*****.**_ A spiteful voice in her head said. _***That dream you had, the one where he said he loved you, you didn't actually believe it did you? You of all people should know it could only have been a dream. He'd never love you**.*Shut up_. She thought fiercely. _He could love me, I'm quite lovable! ***What if he doesn't*** I'll die… ***You already tried that, remember. Potter found you, and took you to Madam Pomfrey.*** See! He must love me! He saved me! _She thought triumphantly. She yawned. _So tired… Just a little longer, then I'll go to bed_. Lily slumped, and in a minute, was fast asleep.

"But why wasn't she at the feast? There's no reason for it, and she wasn't in the infirmary, either."

"Did you ask Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes. I also asked her why she didn't owl me over the holidays, and she went all mysterious and said, 'All will be revealed'" James mimicked her voice. "She sounded like that nutty Professor, the one who teaches Divination. Trelawny or something like that"

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

"I know, Padfoot, but, Minnie Mouse." James broke off what he was saying to tell the Fat Lady the password. "What if… Ow! What's that?" He hopped on one foot, and fell on something warm and squishy.

"Who's there?" Someone asked in a soft, panicky voice. Sirius took out his wand,

"Lumos." Then he laughed. "Nice look, Prongs." James's face was buried in some girl's chest. He scrambled up, his face going red,

"Sorry, I… Lily?!!" For indeed, it was Lily, looking thin, pale and sad, but definitely better.

"Uh, hi James,"

"Lily!" He pounced on her, his arms going around her shoulders, and her relaxing into them. _Why does this feel so right?_ He wondered. He moved away, and felt his face go red again. "When did you wake up?"

"According to Madam Pomfrey, just after you left. I'd been having the most wonderful dream… So," Lily punched James lightly on the arm. "I heard you bashed up Malfoy because he called me a mudblood. Now I'm not saying I like violence, I abhor it. But thanks."

"That's not all he said." James growled. "He also pretty much called you a desperate slut."

"What? Just because I wouldn't go to the ball with him? Typical."

"That's not what I want to talk about now, we'll do that in the morning. Why didn't Madam Pomfrey tell me you were awake? I asked her to." James said.

"I asked her not to." Lily said quietly.

"Why?" James wanted to know.

"I'll tell you in the mor, morning." Lily replied, yawning widely. She got up, and stumbled against James.

"Here, let me help you." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He helped her up to the dorm, then tucked her into bed.

"G'night Little Lily." He said softly.

"G'night James." She yawned again, and said sleepily, "I love you."

James closed the dormitory door, _I won't believe it, I won't believe it_. He told himself. _She's too tired to know what she's saying. I'll talk to her in the morning_.

~AN: Ugh, this chapter is SHORT! Because of that, I'll just add chapter 9 onto the end. –Ashlie.~

****

You're More Than a Friend

Chapter 9 –I Love You.

Lily woke up the next morning with a sense of impending doom. She frowned, _What did I do?_ She wondered. Then she groaned, and buried her face in her hands, as it all came back to her. _Oh my god, I can't believe I did that. Now he knows I love him. How am I going to face him?_

_How am I going to face her?_ James wondered. _What will I say?_ He turned around, as she came down the stairs. _She still looks very ill_. He thought worriedly.

"James, I, I have something to tell you." She said quietly.

"Yes?" _What's she going to tell me? That she doesn't love me? That it was because she was tired, and I helped her? Yes, that must be it. How could she love me?_

"James I, Iloveyou." She said quickly.

"What?"

"I love you." James was shocked, and it must have shown on his face, because she began to pace quickly. "I know you couldn't love me back, I'm too ugly, nerdy, perfectly awful, really. And we've got nothing in common. But I do. I've loved you since the third year. I told Lauren that day when you took our picture," She touched her locket, "I don't expect you to love me back, but I thought you should know. That's why I told Madam Pomfrey not to owl you, I couldn't bear it that you knew I was alright, when you didn't love me. Why'd you save me, James? Why? All I wanted to was die. A life with you and I just being friends is no life at all. I can't watch you grow up, fall in l, love, and marry someone else. I can't!" She started to cry, her thin shoulders shaking. James moved over to her, he felt like singing! _She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!_ He thought exultantly.

"Shh Lily, it's ok, Really it is." She looked up, her green eyes dark with sadness and love.

"No it's not! You don't understand James…"

"Shh, it is, really. I **do **understand. You see," He cleared his throat. "You see, I love you too."

"You do! Oh James!"

Lily kissed him. _Everything's ok!_ She thought happily. _He loves me too._ James pulled back eventually, and smiled down at her.

"Should we tell our friends now?" James asked, smiling. Lily shook her head, and pulled his back down,

"Later."

~AN: Aww, aren't the sweet. That's all there is, there isn't any more. (Hee, hee Madeline!)


End file.
